The present invention relates generally to devices for use on traffic signals and more particularly to an improved traffic signal directional indicator device wherein a light housing may be mounted onto a conventional traffic signal and be illuminated to include indicia pertaining to the particular direction of travel of a motorist.
As is well known, directional information is normally not provided to motorists in the United States, and if provided, is typically provided solely by way of lettered road signs located along the sides of roadways. With particular reference to motorist information pertaining to compass bearings of the street along which the motorist is traveling, such information usually is only provided on the street sign in reference to street number addresses, for example, North or South. As such, motorists must continually glance away from the roadway and traffic signal devices located on the roadway to search out such signs in an attempt to determine the particular direction in which they are traveling. As will be recognized, the continuous glancing to the side of the roadway constantly poses a safety hazard to the motorist. Further, due to the relatively minimal amount of directional information given on such street signs, motorists are not fully informed of the precise compass bearing while traveling on the roadway.
In addition, due to such directional information being provided on road signs which are relatively small in size and typically not illuminated during evening hours, it is oftentimes difficult, if not impossible, to observe and understand such street signs while traveling on the roadway. As such, there exists a substantial need in the art for an improved traffic signal directional indicator device which may be utilized in conjunction with conventional traffic signals to provide a convenient and readily observable means for a motorist to determine his compass bearing during travel on a roadway.
In recognizing this substantial need, the subject applicant previously developed a traffic signal with directional indicator as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,852, which reissued on June 8, 1976. The invention disclosed therein comprises the use of substantially translucent lenses to be used in combination with standard traffic control signals wherein information relating to the direction of vehicles is provided in such a manner on the lenses that motorists are constrained to view the information while observing the traffic signal. Although the traffic signal and directional indicator device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,852 has proven to be effective, the directional information superimposed directly upon the traffic signal lens has caused some concern by governmental agencies and in particular the Federal Highway Commission that the directional information will mask off a significant portion of the traffic signal indicator and thereby deter the complete recognition of the traffic signal indicator by motorists and possibly confusing the motorist. Further, some concern pertaining to the inventory and retrofitting requirements of the translucent lenses of U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,852 have deterred from the overall acceptance of the technology by governmental agencies. Thus, there still exists a need in the art for a traffic signal directional indicator device which can be effectively utilized to inform motorists of compass bearing directions in a convenient and safe manner while driving upon a roadway.
The present invention specifically addresses and alleviates the above-reference deficiencies associated in the prior art by providing an improved traffic signal directional indicator device wherein a separate light housing may be mounted onto a conventional traffic signal housing. The light housing is preferably continuously illuminated and includes a front panel having indicia formed thereon representing the particular direction of travel upon a roadway, i.e. North, Northeast, South, Southwest, etc. The housing of the improved traffic signal directional indicator device includes a mounting plate portion formed in a complementary configuration to the top portion of conventional traffic signals so as to register or align the housing upon the traffic signal in a rapid manner. Further, the indicia pertaining to the particular direction of travel is provided on a planar element which may be easily inserted and removed from the housing to provide ease in installation as well as permit rapid replacement of the light source within the device.
The unique improved traffic signal directional indicator device of the present invention exhibits a number of significant advantages over the traditional roadside sign devices utilized to provide minimal directional information to motorists. Foremost of these advantages is the fact that since every motorist must observe traffic signals upon the roadway while traveling, the motorist will necessarily observe the directional compass bearing information simultaneously with viewing of the traffic signal and thus, need not glance about to the sides of the roadway during travel. Further, due to the directional information being continuously illuminated in the improved traffic signal directional indicator device of the present invention, the observation of such directional information may be readily observed during both daylight and evening hours and is not dependent upon illumination of the signal lens of the traffic signal. Further, the use of the improved traffic signal directional indicator device does not mask or detract from the observation of the conventional lenses upon the traffic signals so as to pose any possibility of a detraction from the normal operation of the traffic signal. In addition, the traffic signal directional indicator can be an optional installation in any city or state municipality which desires its use.